Conociéndote, comprendiéndote, amándote
by Wileret
Summary: First Class' Verse. Serie de drabbles sobre Erik y Charles. Love, sex, frienship, angst.
1. Educación

**Educación**

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores ©.**_

* * *

><p>- Erik…<p>

- ¿Qué? Tú también deseabas hacerlo.

Erik le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que se podía incluso calificar de pícara. Parecía un pequeño, pero adorable, demonio revoltoso disfrutando de su fechoría. La piel de su cara mostrando las primeras arrugas en la comisura de sus labios, sus ojos brillantes por la emoción.

- Erik, ¿esa es tu forma de educar a _nuestros_ chicos? –le preguntó con un tono de reproche mezclado con cierta pizca de diversión, sus labios esbozando una pequeña sonrisa mientras giraba la cabeza para observar a Sean.

El chico efectuaba sin problemas un vuelo rasante sobre las copas de los árboles, se notaba que estaba disfrutando. Charles tenía la sensación de ver a un niño pequeño dar sus primeros pasos. Igual de emocionado y orgulloso.

- Funciona, ¿no? ¿Qué problema hay? –respondió Erik, el sonido naciente de una carcajada presente en su voz.

Charles le dio la espalda. A veces era insoportable.

– No sé cómo te aguanto.

El silencio se hizo presente, solo se percibía el sonido metálico de la estructura de la gran antena sobre la que tenían posados los pies.

- Porque en el fondo me quieres, Charles –le susurró de repente la voz de Erik al oído, su aliento cálido y mentolado haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla, sus labios rozando levemente la zona detrás de su oreja haciendo que se mordiera el labio para no evidenciarse-. ¿Qué harías sin mí? Aburrirte mucho, mucho. Sin duda.

Aquel hombre le iba a matar un día. Pero ahora solo deseaba que llegara la noche para llevárselo a su habitación y se enterara de lo que pasaba cuando se le provocaba a Charles Xavier de esa cruel manera y más delante de un alumno. Aunque quizás la mejor opción era la contraria, dejarlo plantado. Pero dudaba que fuera capaz de llevarlo a cabo, más como le bullía la sangre por dentro y sudaba dentro de ese traje que de repente le daba la sensación de que le sobraba.

- Tener menos problemas, está claro –le respondió, intentado darle un toque de seriedad a su voz, que no encontraba por ningún lado.

Erik rió, Charles frunció el ceño. Ese hombre era imposible. Se preguntaba qué pasaría si lo empujaba estructura abajo. Pero no, no era capaz. Solo le quedaba una opción. Concentrando su poder, le envió una imagen telepática a Erik que hizo que éste dejara de sonreír al instante y le mirara fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡¿Qué?

Ahora era el turno de divertirse para Charles.

- Sin eso te quedarás, como no aprendas a comportarte – le dijo, alzando una ceja y dibujando una sonrisa divertida en su cara de niño bueno que Mística siempre decía que tenía. Él también podía ser cruel si quería, Erik no era el único en aquella relación que sabía serlo.

Erik se cruzó de brazos.

- Eres increíble –le respondió, moviendo la cabeza de un lado en otro y empezando a reír.

Charles no tardó en acompañarle con su risa, ambos ahora mirando hacia el horizonte lejano.

Mientras tanto, Hank maldecía por lo bajo. Le debía cien dólares a Sean.


	2. Espalda

**Espalda**

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores ©.**_

* * *

><p>Erik adoraba la espalda de Charles. La textura de la piel clara, la forma de sus músculos, los pequeños lunares que se podían apreciar por aquí y por allá como pequeñas manchas de chocolate; y sobre todo adoraba la zona inferior de ésta, que marcaba el límite con el culo prieto del profesor.<p>

Cada noche que posaba sus labios sobre esa zona, notaba como Charles se estremecía. Era una zona sensible en un lugar muy poco común, pero Charles era único para todo, incluso en eso. Era deslizar la mano por debajo de una de sus camisas siempre perfectamente planchadas (que siempre acababan hechas una bola al final del día en algún rincón recóndito de la habitación) en busca de esa zona de piel suave como la de un bebé y ver la sensación placentera reflejada en su cara, sus ojos cerrados remarcando sus pestañas, y su boca semi-abierta en una mueca tirando a lasciva.

Después ya era volverse loco cuando la camisa desaparecía de la vista en un rápido movimiento perfeccionado con la práctica y Erik deslizaba su lengua del cuello hacia abajo y viceversa. Aquello era un no parar de estremecimientos y gemidos, de placer desmedido en cada poro de su piel, de un _eres cruel, _cien _oh, sí_, y mil _te quiero, Erik _pronunciados por Charles. Y Erik le respondía con un _yo también, mi amor _o un _juntos siempre, Charles _cargado de deseo por ese hombre y por ese cuerpo siempre oculto tras un traje de chaqueta a juego con esos maravillosos ojos azules que le leían la mente sin necesidad de usar su poder de telépata.

Oh, sí, adoraba esa espalda y amaba a ese hombre al que le debía la vida, que le miraba como si fuera la cosa más preciada del mundo para él, y él también lo hacía, le miraba, reía con él, le comía con los ojos, y buscaba su cuerpo por debajo de la mesa. Nunca había sentido una conexión tan fuerte con persona alguna en el pasado (tampoco tuvo muchas oportunidades), y sabía que aquello, lo que había entre ellos dos, era algo más que especial. Lo sentía en su piel, en su sangre, en su lengua reseca ávida por explorar la boca de Charles, de unirse con la lengua del otro y de encender aún más sus cuerpos cálidos.

Las noches con él le hacían siempre olvidarse de todo. El pasado lleno de dolor, la venganza por cumplir, su odio a los humanos. Todo empezaba por esa espalda y terminaba en una melé de ropa tirada por doquier, calcetín sobre lámpara victoriana, zapato estampado contra la pared del fondo; besos, roces, gemidos, _te quieros_ y litros de sudor. Finalmente sus cuerpos entrelazados, unidos en uno durante toda la noche.

Aquellas noches podían calificarse de adicción, pero se trataba de amor puro y duro. El resto, eran meros juegos infantiles entre dos mutantes adultos que querían evadirse de la realidad.

Antes Erik pensaba que era el único, ahora tenía a Charles junto a él. Quizás el mundo no era tan malo después de todo.

Solo el futuro le diría lo contrario.


	3. Hoguera

**Hoguera**

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores ©.**_

* * *

><p>Hace tiempo que Erik no contemplaba una hoguera. Las llamas anaranjadas alzándose hacia el cielo como si quisieran rozarlo con su calor, el olor a madera quemada en el núcleo de las ascuas, el aire denso y caliente en la cara mezclado con la brisa de la noche. Era una buena sensación que a la vez se entremezclaba con recuerdos amargos del pasado, recuerdos llenos de fuego y dolor. El sonido de las bombas que caían del cielo sin descanso, los gritos de la gente asustada e impotente, las largas horas de trabajo en el campo de concentración, las altas chimeneas de ladrillo perfilando el paisaje con aquel humo negro que les recordaba día tras días cual era su destino. Recuerdo fríos y negros de una época no tan lejana. Imposibles de olvidar, grabados de por vida en la piel en forma de seis dígitos.<p>

Apartando esos oscuros pensamientos de su mente, Erik desvió la mirada de la hoguera, centrando su atención en aquello que le recordaba que el presente no era tan frío y solitario como antaño.

A medio metro de él, y tumbado sobre la hierba mojada por la humedad de la noche, Charles parecía dormitar. Sus ojos cerrados y la cara relajada, su pecho subiendo y bajando en una respiración suave y tranquila, la chaqueta usada a modo de almohada improvisada debajo de su cabeza, su pelo siempre tan peinado a lo largo del día ahora lleno de rizos caprichosos que le daban un aire de querubín demasiado crecido.

Erik rió, el gran Charles Xavier durmiendo la mona como un bebé.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que estoy durmiendo? –sonó de repente la voz de Charles.

- ¿Me has leído la mente?

- No hacía falta, te estabas burlando de mí prácticamente a voces –le contestó, abriendo finalmente los ojos e incorporándose sobre los hombros, la camisa mojada por la espalda.

- Oh, vamos, Charles, no te habrás ofendido, ¿verdad?

- Creo que a estas alturas ya me he acostumbrado a tus bromas y a tu humor como para ofenderme por algo tan trivial –dijo, levantándose y sacudiéndose la camisa y los pantalones, llenos de briznas de hierba pegadas por la humedad que no parecían querer cooperar -. Maldita sea.

- Anda, ven aquí, llorica.

Charles le echó una mirada fea desde su posición.

- No necesito tu ayuda –le respondió, dándole la espalda y siguiendo con su empeño de quitar las briznas que parecían pegadas con cola de contacto.

Erik se levantó de su sitio frente la hoguera, por muy inteligente y profesor que fuera, Charles a veces se comportaba como un crío.

Acercándose a él, -los pies descalzos notando la hierba mojada, los bajos de los pantalones humedeciéndose por el contacto – Erik se colocó detrás de él.

- Lo mejor sería –dijo, levantando el cuello de la camisa de Charles, rozando una leve zona de piel en su movimiento -, que te quitaras la camisa.

- Creo que ahora mismo hay algo más importante que mi camisa.

Charles se dio la vuelta, clavando sus ojos azules en él.

- Erik –susurró, poniéndole una mano en el hombro derecho, la otra en su antebrazo izquierdo -, ¿quieres hablar?

- Ya estamos hablando, Charles.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero, amigo mío. Lo he sentido. A veces es bueno decir las cosas… en voz alta.

- Eso no las hace cambiar –le respondió, negando con la cabeza -. Lo sabes muy bien.

No quería tener esa charla esa noche, ni sentir el dolor que representaba el tatuaje oculto bajo la ropa. Charles le dijo aquella vez que lo sabía todo sobre él, pero en realidad no habían tenido una charla propiamente dicha sobre su pasado, Y Charles era muy comedido con el uso de sus poderes, no le gustaba por lo general asaltar la privacidad de otras personas, indagar en sus más profundos recuerdos, a menos que se viera obligado a ello. Que él le dejara entrar en su mente, era un tema de confianza mutua. Aún así Charles respetaba siempre su mente, tan caballeroso.

De repente sintió los brazos de él rodeándole, acercándole en un abrazo. Erik, sorprendido por la inesperada muestra de afecto, respondió torpemente alzando sus brazos, sus manos notando la humedad en la espalda de Charles.

- Me tienes para lo que necesites, lo sabes, ¿verdad? –le dijo Charles al oído, la barbilla apoyada sobre su hombro, sus manos abarcando su espalda.

- Necesitarte nunca fue una opción, porque ya contaba con ello –le respondió, abrazándole con un poco más de fuerza, la suficiente para demostrar lo tanto que lo apreciaba sin evidenciarse.

Un día lo hablaría con Charles, ahora solo quería disfrutar del calor de esos brazos que le rodeaban en el silencio de la noche.


	4. Danza

**Danza**

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores ©.**_

* * *

><p>El baile siempre empezaba con las blancas, el peón de madera pulida moviéndose dos casillas hacia adelante. Un mero soldado dando el primer paso en aquel campo de batalla segmentado en cuadrados bicolor, obligado a luchar por su rey, protegiéndolo del invasor contrario. Entonces venía el turno de las negras, un peón del color del carbón plantando cara en la casilla B6, dando vía libre a su compañero el alfil para el próximo turno.<p>

Los primeros movimientos siempre eran importantes, el desarrollo de la estrategia se fijaba en ellos, un mal comienzo y la partida entonces dejaba de tener sentido al terminar en menos de quince minutos. El rey sin escapatoria alguna, acorralado por la reina, el caballo o incluso por el mero peón que iniciaba la marcha. _Jaque mate_, dos palabras que sonaban como una sentencia de muerte. Simples y cargadas de significado al mismo tiempo, la vuelta atrás imposible ya, el hacha del verdugo cayendo sobre el cuello del rey derrotado.

Así eran sus partidas nocturnas de ajedrez, él y Charles, ambos recostados sobre la alfombra sintiendo el calor de la chimenea en sus rostros, el tablero de madera entre ellos dos con sus fichas en posición. El baile, la danza, con sus rígidas normas impuestas prosiguiendo durante horas, sus mentes relajadas y ocupadas al mismo tiempo.

Ahora Charles miraba fijamente el tablero, el codo apoyado en el suelo y la mano en la barbilla, respondiendo al final a su alfil en E5 con un contraataque de su caballo blanco en F3 con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Erik frunció el ceño, sabía que esas sonrisas significaban que su amigo había encontrado un punto débil en su jugada. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea sacrificar al alfil, pero él también tenía una jugada interesante en mente. El problema es que era bastante, por no decir muy difícil, ganarle a Charles.

Pero había una cosa que tenía clara, Charles era un mal perdedor, sin duda alguna.

Solo le había conseguido ganar una vez desde que habían llegado a la mansión y, sinceramente, nunca olvidaría su reacción ante la derrota. Primero el ceño fruncido, después la mirada fija dirigida a él, sus ojos destilando frustración, rabia y algo que parecía, ¿venganza? En ese momento le pareció raro, incluso preocupante, ver tal sentimiento reflejado en esos ojos azules. En los suyos sí, llevaba viéndola todos esos años en el espejo, recordándole aquel fatídico día una y otra vez, la razón de su odio hacia la raza humana.

Pero su preocupación y sus recuerdos se difuminaron al instante cuando sintió el peso del cuerpo de Charles sobre él, sus labios devorando los suyos con un ansia inesperada. Insistentes, su lengua pugnando por entrar en su boca.

Después todo pasó muy rápido, teñido con un toque animal, de salvajismo. Manos desesperadas, labios recorriendo el cuerpo del otro, sudor, jadeos, susurros en forma de _Erik _respondidos por otros en forma de _Charles_. Sus cuerpos desnudos unidos en uno, moviéndose a un ritmo desenfrenado que contrastaba con el de otras ocasiones, la chimenea el único testigo de la que ocurría en aquella habitación.

Sí, Charles era un mal perdedor. Pero Erik, recordando ese cálido pecho desnudo debajo de él, perlado por el sudor, solo podía pensar en ganarle otra vez lo más pronto posible.


End file.
